Yugioh! Soul Merge
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: Summary: Welcome duelist, here in this story we will find 7 legendary heroes from seven different timelines of the game call Duel Monsters. Here they will face different challenges that will change their lives and world forever. This game will cost the lives of their world. Will they succeed? Or end their world!


Summary: Welcome duellist, here in this story we will find 7 legendary heroes from seven different timelines of the game call Duel Monsters. Here they will face different challenges that will change their lives and world forever. This game will cost the lives of their world. Will they succeed? Or end their world?!

I don't own: Yu-gi-oh!

Intro

Welcome duellists of all ages, here we shall see 7 legendary duellists, 7 heroes from seven different timelines. Here they will meet their greatest challenge, this game shall cost their life and their world.

Well then, let's go the first one. Here we meet Arashi Yang, 13 years old boy who created the Duel Monsters. They were once known as Shadow creatures, which lived in the Shadow Realm.

Arashi created the Shadow Realm because of his saddest never having a friend; the cause was his weak heart. But Arashi was always up for challenges, despite his ill body, when he discovers his power to create things out of thin air, which became to known Creation of all things. Thanks to his newfound powers his body slowly heals and created the Shadow Realm.

The Shadow Realm was rule with Passion, Happiness and Kindness and everything was filled with things you never imaged. It wasn't always gloomy it was fill with life and light it even have it's own sun and moon. However with peace there was war, with light there was darkness. The power he was born with cause trouble for him, when dark force wants to use that power to control the both world.

But when it became to protect his Kingdom, the real world and his family. Things got serious. It was game time! He defected many foes such as the Marko the man who made Arashi ill in the first place, so that Arashi could be easy picking, Zenron who wanted to create a world fill darkness and hate, the Evil Mad Vegan who want the dark power Arashi and use it for his own desire.

Arashi fought and won many battles earing the first tittle that whole universe known him by "The King of Games" later gaining Immortally by accident, this was cause by Vegan who found a item called liquid of life. Later on in life he gave the Egyptian the abilities and powers summon the monster he created in the real world. He became a legend those who still remember the true original of Duel Monsters and was given a new tittle, which was 'The God of Games'.

Moving on we meet Yugi Moto, a young 15 years ago boy who unlocked an item called the Millennium Puzzle. Inside lies an ancient Pharaoh who saves the world 5,000 years ago from the Shadow Games that got of control.

Destiny has chosen him to stop the return of the Shadow games just like brave Pharaoh 5,000 years ago. The ancient Egyptians couldn't have ever predicted that their mystic's battle evolved to become the most popular card game in the world.

The best duellist in the world was Yugi, and he was always up for challenges. Yugi along with his friends Joey, Tristan, Tea and his partner Yami the Pharaoh stop the Shadow games and stop evil villains such Pegasus, the evil spirit that lies in Ryou Millennium item Bakura, and Dartz.

Yugi fought and won many battles earing the tittle that whole world known by "The King of Games" just like Arashi 10,000 years ago. It wasn't long before many young duellists follow his footsteps and learn the ways of Duel Monsters.

Now we travel to here and meet our next Duellist. The star pupil of a school with one major, Duel Monsters. Let us meet 15 year old Jaden Yuki, who meets a 21 year old Yugi Moto right before DA starters. But when school got hard, Jaden…didn't study. During test without failed, Jaden always failed. He might not been the brightest of students. But when it came to duelling, he was at the top of his class. Jaden had the rare and special ability power to commutate with duel sprites, such Yubel and Prof. Banner. Jaden use that power to help his friends, which was a good thing.

Because they have attended to always get into trouble with Shadow Magic. But when the stakes was really high; Jaden truly got his game on! Like the time when he took on the dangerous Kagemaru, or the Crazy Satorius and Prof Viper. Yes its true Jaden never made on the bright list but on a role when came to duelling.

Now lets move on to the new future. Welcome to New Domain City in the year 31XX. Where Duelling has evolved to where its pelt to the metal of a speed life, of the fast lane, and one lives it faster than 17 year old Yusei Fudo. A very bright machine builder, which allow him, raise the slums of Satellite and break down the burrier around New Domain City.

Yusei great desire made a better world around him and people inactive with. Every time when he rafts up his Duel Runner it was as if he was rafting up something big deep side with everyone around him. He inspire people around him that there was brighter future for all inshore, and there was! Epically when he discovers that he was one of the five Signers, link by destiny to uncover the secrets of the Crimson Dragon.

With the power of the Crimson Dragon and waving approve of his friends there was no stoping Yusei. Even though there was many who try, like the Dark Signers and the Earth bound immortal, and Rex Goodwin who wanted to destroy the world, but when the odds was against Yusei he always keep going and kick into over drive. He had to go through hard times. But was for sure when Yusei was in the driver sit, he knew the next stop was Victory!

Now we travel even much more into the timeline where Duel Monsters evolved even more. We meet 15 years old Yuma Tsukumo. A young boy with special ability to open door to another galaxy called Astral.

He is a young Duellist who aspires to be the greatest, despite his amateur skills. He finds himself reluctantly partnered with a Duelling spirit called Astra. Together, they pursue the "Numbers" to recover Astra's scattered memories, becoming a Number Hunter while cultivating his Duelling abilities during their adventures.

After being victorious in the World Duel Carnival, Yuma is the Duel Champion of Heartland City. He is also the Original Number's other half that was separated from him, during Astra's battle with Don Thousand long ago.

As Yuma cooperates with Astral and assists him in the gathering of his "Number" cards, Yuma learns the truths that connect him to his destiny through his beloved father, Kazuma Tsukumo, and becomes an important participant in the Interdimensional War between the Astral World and Barian World.

But Astra wasn't doing alone, Yuma and his friends all help collect the Number cards and save his world. Within the battles Yuma and Astra face enemies such the cold Kaito who hunter duellist with numbers cards, the ruffles V and the man who was behind Astra's world attack, Dr Faker. And every time Yuma was feeling the flow, he never stops and goes to victory!

Now meet Yuya Sakaki a pre school 14 years old. He is a born-entertainer who attends the You Show Duel School to advance his Duelling expertise and become a "Dueltainer", a specific type of professional Duellist.

A fun-loving and energetic boy, Yuya is very theatrical and loves to entertain people, traits he seems to inherit from his father, Yusho Sakaki. He idolized and loved his father very much and wishes to become an entertainer like him one day. After his father disappeared during an important match, Yuya was left heartbroken and traumatized by the event because his beloved father was labelled as a 'coward'.

He has three known dimensional counterparts: Yuto (from the Xyz Dimension), Yugo (from the Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (from the Fusion Dimension). According to Zuzu Boyle, he and his counterparts are drawn to each other. He is one of the Lancers.

Yuya becomes more involved in the Interdimensional Domination, added with repeated incidents of triggering Berserk Mode, Yuya progressively finds it more difficult to entertain with Duelling, and stops using his usual phrases like 'Ladies and gentlemen!'.

As Yuya tries revealed his hidden powers as he battle many foes and enemies such Declan, Duel Chaser 227,Jean-Michel Roger, Reiji, Sora, Shun and many more. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuya is able to enter the state of Berserk Mode, an involuntary ability that activates when he is sufficiently angered, catalysed by either the influence of the Four Dimension Dragons or his Dimensional Counterparts.

Now meet our final duellist Hibiki Sameko. Hibiki was born with the special ability to contact the spirit world where the Duel Monsters lived until needed. His powers cause him a lot of problem in school because Duel Monsters would always follow him and try to get him to talk. It was when he duelled with mystery man cloak in black which he lost to; some type of vision came to him. But he wasn't going solve this problem alone, his friends went to help him on Hibiki journey.

Hibiki use that power to help his friends, which was a good thing. Because they have attended to always get into trouble with enemies to become the bait. As Hibiki tries revealed his powers origin, he battle many foes and enemies such Zero the Shadow, Dr Demand who been studying the spirit world and trying to control that world and Billy Destroy the mad alien of Disruption.

Hibiki solve many puzzles to where the origins power of his powers came from, learning about Arashi, the Shadow games and the previous Kings of Games. Hibiki wanting to live up to his their legacy chose his path to greatest and became the seventh king of games. Later on facing Billy Destroy, it is revealed that the mystery cloak man was no other than…

…

…..

…..

…

….

…

…..

…..

….

…

….

…..

…

…..

…..

…

….

…

…..

…..

….

…

….

…..

…

…..

…..

…

….

…

…..

…..

….

…

….

…..

Than Arashi! Who looks like 21 years after 20,000 years has past. Everyone was shock to see the man who created Duel Monsters was right there in their timeline. After the battle with Billy, that Hibiki won. Hibiki what was Arashi doing here and how he alive. Arashi told him how he became immortal and said how proud he was then Hibiki was living up with their (kings of games) legacy. Arashi gave Hibiki a card and saying that he has earn it then disappear without a traits.

Seven legendary Duellist, Seven Champions, Seven Heroes and now, one epic adventure! In which Arashi, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya and Hibiki will team together and battle in a duel that will decide the past, present and future!

No flames I made it no the stop

This story was inspired by Yu-gi-oh! Bonds beyond time Movie.

Review please and I need a beta!

Oh p.s this fanfic has yaoi, well heck I've be making 2 versions one with yaoi and without yaoi.

So yea bye bye.


End file.
